


At Deaths Door

by bianccalove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Comfort, Death, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gore, Murder, Romance, Sex, Smut, Violence, Yamato | Tenzou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianccalove/pseuds/bianccalove
Summary: You are sent on a mission to figure out what happened to Yamato, but what you find may never stop haunting you for the rest of your life.





	At Deaths Door

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece of fiction for an anonymous giveaway winner, please do not steal, re-post, claim this as your own, etc.

Your hand reaches out for the small petal that falls in the wind, a smile rising to your face as it lands in your palm. The fragile pink and white hues were a reminder that not all things in life were sharp and serious.

Your fingertips rub the soft tip as you walk, hair rustling in the breeze. The mission was your first priority, to investigate the circumstances of Yamato's disappearance. He was sent to a nearby village, his mission was of utmost importance. Not even it's contents were revealed to you, you we're going in blind. He was supposed to report back three days ago, everyone was worried, so they sent you. You were quick and reliable they said, but you knew they couldn’t afford to send someone more important at this moment. Not when a war was on the rise.

The grass was gentle underneath your sandals, making the journey much easier. Pushing a lock of hair out of your face with a sigh, it was going to be a long day. Night had begun by the time you got to the outskirts of the village, the cool wind was a relief as you trudge through the thick forest that obscured the village.

There was heavy smoke around you, accompanying the smell of wood burning. Your mind instantly thinking of the worst case scenario, you start to run through the trees. A gasp escapes your lips as you come upon the village, the houses were aflame. This was no accident by how large the blaze was, you couldn't stop it now. You could only try and save people from it.

‘You must find survivors!’ whispers through your mind.

There were no voices as you rush through the street, a nagging began in your thoughts," Where are all the villagers?!” You stop as you spot a woman on her stomach in the road, moving toward her slowly, but she didn’t move. Reaching for her arm, you gently turn her over. The metallic smell of blood engulfs your senses, you gag at the bloody hacks in her chest.

Your eyes move further up the street, looking for any movement but all you see are more bodies. All unmoving, and children were among them.  
Anger claws through your chest, this was evil. 

Standing, you continued through the streets, adrenaline began to course through your veins as you see flames heading for a large barn. Horses were neighing, fear evident in their screams. Your feet move of their own volition, you were never the best at staying on target. You grab the wood block on the barn, throwing it to the ground. Pushing the sliding doors open, you rush inside staggering back at the rage of the horses, they were bucking and kicking to get free. But you didn’t have time to calm them, "Fuck.” 

Ripping your knife from the holster, you cut at the ropes that held the first horse in place. Moving as fast as you can, cutting them free. The fire was close, too close for your liking as smoke began to fill the barn. You hurry to the last stall, gagging as you see only one horse was left, flames blazing over the wood behind it. Racing to the mare, you rip a piece of your sleeve off and wrap it over its eyes. 

Severing the ties, you jump on her back, prodding her forward. When she doesn't move you kick her side, "Go!" and she ran as fast as her legs would take her. 

The horses had all ran out the barn, luckily smart enough to escape. Jumping down off the horse, a small smile lighting your face as she ran past you to safety. They had been through enough, and you had a job to do. You watched the fire encase the stable. There was a certain beauty in the destruction.

A yell from up the road made you jump, more voices joining it. It sounded like a fight, you look toward the noise, deciding to begin heading to the sounds. “What if Tenzo was there?’

Taking a short cut, you head through an alleyway, spotting at least 7 ninjas. Their faces were covered, but clothes drenched in what you assumed was blood.  
Looking behind them, you see a pile of bodies. Your hand raises to your mouth, holding in the cries of shock. They were facing another ninja, his familiar tan skin and brown eyes almost made you feel relieved.

He looks at you, his eyes widening with worry as his pursuers mimic him, turning their gaze towards you. 

One began to shout, you curse as you run and dodge the shurikens zipping past your face. Grabbing your katana, you block their attacks whilst making your way through the ninjas to Tenzo. He was huffing, already weary from fighting but alive. His hands lift as he strikes with his wood release, cutting off half of them so the fight would be easier on you. One of them lunges, catching you off guard. Grunting as your blades meet, you pull back your sword, swinging back at him. Slowly you maneuvered his back towards Tenzo. 

Tenzo nods, slicing through the ninja. Blood spurts from his mouth as he falls, gurgling as he gasps for air. Turning, you whisper to him, “We need to get out of here!” There was a house behind you, seeing half of it was already burning, you knew that wouldn't matter. Freedom was right behind it. 

Nodding he replies, “I will try to distract them, you must leave Akira!” grimacing as he looks towards the ninjas.

Your nose wrinkles as you glare at him, disbelief on your face, “I'm not going to leave you Tenzo, we get out of here together!” 

A small corner of his mouth quirks up, he knew you wouldn't listen to him either way. Suddenly the ninjas part, a tall scarred man stepping out from the back. There was death in his eyes, and you could feel his malice in the way he looked at you both. 

His hands raise, body pointing towards you, with a grunt you tense, grabbing the nearest Kunai on you. The man smirks, turning his body at the last second to push his hands together, aiming them at Tenzo. Your eyes widen as everything blurs, you ran for Tenzo. You try to block the thick slice of water heading for him. Not realizing you were seconds too late, you can only watch as his face contorts in pain when he falls to his knees, arms barely blocking the blast with his wood release. Blood ran down the side of his temple, but you couldn't tell where he was wounded. 

 

“What have you done?” You yell, body burning with anger. Fingertips tingling with power as the leader steps towards you, that cruel smirk still on his face. 

Energy jolts through your fingers as you scream, letting all your rage be directed in your mind. Electricity shooting towards him, but he's already making a seal with his hands, suddenly water mixes with your lightning. 

The night lights up in color as the force of the blast pushes you into the air. You groan as you hit Tenzo both of your bodies busting through the burning house. A pained gasp escapes his lips, looking around the ash stained room, you find him. His face calm, but eyes betray everything. There was a piece of wood sticking out above his heart, and you didn't know how far it was in his body.

Lifting yourself off the ground, you stagger to him. “Fuck, Tenzo im so sorry-” He grabs your hand gently with a smile, wincing as he tries to reach for the wound.

Your mind instantly thought back to your training, you needed to get him somewhere safe before you tried to treat him. He would be too weak to go anywhere when healing. Gently grabbing his arms, you lift him up as best as you could, ignoring the moans of pain. Wrapping your arm around him, you heft both of you through a small opening in the corner of the house.The wood had been burned away, leaving only ashes. You guessed that's where the fire started.

You didn't dare look back, your priority was getting Tenzo to safety. He grunts as you help him through the short grass, slowly but surely making it through the meadow. Hope surged in your heart, as you hear the rushing of water, ‘You could clean his wounds, and hopefully-’ 

A noise started behind you, a soft whistling heading toward your head, you bent yourself and Tenzo down with a grunt, a katana zipping straight past your face. “Shit!” you mumble, hurrying to the river up ahead. Tenzo had been quiet, hiding his pain behind a stoic expression. You look at him, your worry obvious. 

He smiles, “Leave me Kira..” You look into his dark eyes, almost crying at his old nickname for you. 

“Never,” You growl, his eyes starting to flutter closed, you gasp as he starts to go limp. ‘FUCK FUCK FUCK’ repeats over and over in your mind as you set him on his back gently, grabbing his shoulders to drag him to the water.

You shiver as your body hits the cold river, wincing you pull Tenzo into the water as well. Holding his head up as you walk backwards, looking up to see 3 of the ninjas from the village following. You grimace, heart pounding in your chest. With a grunt, you wade carefully through the current, almost smiling at the relief on his face, the water helping to soothe his wounds. Pulling him to shore gently, you wiped his hair out of his eyes. Running back to the water you stick your hands in it. The ninjas were in the middle of the river when you yell, “Stop and leave, or I will kill you!” 

A smirk rises to the one in fronts face, his eyes glistening in the moonlight, all you could hear was the gasped breathing of Tenzo behind you, the men silent in the water. He slowly unsheathes his katana, “You will die tonight.” he hisses, one of the men throwing a shuriken at you. You groan, letting the pain ground you as your eyes close. Power flowing through the current, and straight into the men.

Their wails of pain flooded the night, faces stuck in agony. Stars flooded your vision as the momentum of the blast rolled you back onto the grass. Exhaustion began creeping in quickly. 

Suddenly a hand was on your chest, you gasp and grab at your last shuriken, lifting up to attack-- seeing Tenzo’s somber face staring into yours. You wrap your arms around him, kissing his forehead gently with relief, both of you breathing heavily. His hands formed a seal, wood began rising around you both into a small tent. His eyes closing as he fell unconscious. Tears start to blur your vision, but you wiped them away. He would die if his wounds were not tended to. 

You pulled off your flak jacket, making a type of pillow to prop his head up on. Laying his body down carefully, you silently strip him of the soaking wet clothes. Luckily he had made the tent facing away from the wind, so he wouldn't freeze until you could gather some supplies for a fire and to clean his wounds. Standing, you walk around the makeshift camp whilst keeping an eye on him. Picking up sticks for a fire, dropping them in a pile beside him. Grabbing at your pockets, you realize your bag isn't there anymore. Through all the fighting your supplies must have been thrown somewhere. 

Turning turn the village with a growl, you see the smoke rising through the sky. He would have to stay here while you retrieve your things. Bending down, you grab some rocks by the shore, making a quick fire pit. Pulling out your kunai, your hands strike the items together, after a few tries the flint lights aflame. A shiver runs through you as you smile, you needed to hurry before he got hypothermia. You let the fire burn a little more and added more branches, enough until you got back. 

Taking one last look at him, you wade back through the river. Jogging through the meadow to the village. The houses still burning brightly, you retraced your steps through the smoke filled air. A glint caught our attention in the ashes of the house you had been thrown into with Tenzo. You dig in the ashes, sighing with relief when you found your bag. Grabbing it, you sigh in relief as the items were still okay and uncontaminated. 

Your teeth chatter as you start to head back, ignoring your bodies internal shouting, you race back to help Tenzo. The night was eerie, but you were immensely glad the animals were still making soft sounds. The stars filled sky in the meadow would have been a beautiful sight if you had not been in this situation. Dragging yourself back through the water, the fire was still bright and warm. You were glad had washed the ash off your hands in the river coming back, because he would need his injury tended to immediately. 

Setting your Kunai blade in the fire to warm, his body was starting to get cold. Cursing to yourself you wrap his naked skin in the blanket. Feeling his pulse, his breathing was shallow, but at least he was breathing. Finding the alcohol bottle and a bandage, you set them on his stomach. Saying a silent prayer, you grasp the wood gently, pulling it out in one fluid motion. Blood covers your hands, but you quickly pour the alcohol over the laceration, searching for debris and splinters. 

Pressing the bandage over his wound to stop the blood flow, you grab the blades handle. Holding your breathe you whisper, “Im so sorry Tenzo,” pressing the blade against the open skin, the sizzling smell of flesh forever etching in your mind. 

You had done this many times, but never like this. Never to someone so close to you, and he was so close to death. Satisfied with how the injury now looked, you wrapped bandages around his chest, keeping it clean. Relief hit you, then exhaustion, looking at him one last time you ripped your wet clothes off. Scooting closer to the fire, and adding more wood. You didn't have another blanket, so it would have to do to dry off by the fire. 

The next few hours would be critical, you couldn't fall asleep. Tenzo needed you now more than ever. After warming up, you pass some of the time by grabbing more wood and throwing your soaked clothes over tree limbs to dry. The next few days were difficult, he got better and then worse. Passing out weakly as he greedily drank the water you put to his lips. He was slowly healing, but weak, and you both needed real food. Cleaning off your Kunai, you stood. Smiling softly at him, you head towards the woods and begin to hunt. 

A few hours later you returned to the camp, he still hadn't moved. Sighing, you clean off the rabbits and prepare the meat to be cooked. The sun was setting and you were lost in your own world, not realizing he was awake until he spoke. “Kira..” He asks, voice cracking. 

Setting the meat down, you hurry to him, grabbing the water and bringing it to his lips again. “Shh, rest. You are still hurt.”

He smirks at you as he drinks the water, eyes locking on yours gently. “Thank-you… Thankyou for taking care of me.” 

You smile softly, “I wouldn't let you die, you know me better than that.” His face morphs into a smile, hand gripping your wrist, pulling your lips to his roughly. A blush rose to your face as you pulled back gently, “Tenzo, you are wounded-” 

You almost screech when he starts to try and lift himself up, “What? You shouldn't even be up!”

Moving to force him back down, he grimaces, “Please Akira, I feel gross from laying here so long. I need to stretch my legs..” His brown eyes bore into yours, he always knew what to do to make you agree.

“Fine!” You sigh, wrapping one arm around him to help support his weight. Helping him up, the blanket falls down to reveal his naked form, your eyes widen as you look away with embarrassment. A blush heating your cheeks.

You both struggle to the edge of the river, gently setting him down. He smiles in relief, the cold water lapping at his long legs. A smile rose to your face, you hadn't seen him this happy in so long. 

After a minute he turns to look at you, holding out a hand, “Join me?” 

Frowning, you debate on it for a moment. But decide you deserve some fun after what you had been through. Taking off your flak jacket and long pants, you slowly wade into the water.

Turning to him, you pulling his body out farther into the river, making sure your grip is secure so he won't drown. His dark eyes meet yours, hand raising to cup your cheek gently, “Akira..” He breathes, his lips meeting yours again. 

His kisses were gentle as he used his other hand to run across your naked skin. Cupping your breasts roughly, fingertips stroking the sensitive skin of your nipple. Moaning your hands grip at his hair as he nips down your neck. It was if a need arose inside him, he turns your body in the water, pushing your back onto the shore and spread your legs roughly. 

Licking his lips, he cups your pussy, a groan escaping him. “I've waited for you, for so long.” He says, the look in his eyes almost painful. 

Your breathing heavies as you reply, “Then don't wait any longer Tenzo, “ You reach up to grip his hand gently, “I am right here, my love.” 

His smile was everything, and it was only you two, together in that moment. 

His rough hands stripped the rest of your clothes, throwing them on the grass. Hot tongue teasing your inner thighs, sucking and nipping at everything but your pussy. You were a moaning mess by the time he actually slid a thick finger inside you. Your hips arched against his hand, a whimper escaping your lips as he lowered his head to start sucking on your clit. Moaning, your nails dug into his skin, careful to avoid any of his wounds. 

He looks up at you with a smirk, cock hard and ready between his legs, but it seemed he was too focused on getting you to cum for him. His tongue and finger worked at your pussy, and soon you felt heat pooling in your belly. Suddenly you began to cum, a deep moan escaping your lips as pleasure spread through you. Tenzo lifts his head, a satisfied smirk on his face, gripping your legs, he lifts them over his good shoulder and rubs his cock along your sex, “Are you ready for me Kira?” 

You moan, “Please Tenzo,”

Not waiting, he thrusts his cock inside you roughly. You watch his eyes close as he grunts in pleasure, pulling out slowly and slamming back in again. Raking at his skin, you forget where your body starts and where his ends. You were overwhelmed with him.  
His thrusts continue, cock plunging inside your sex with a rough fervor. Your body was in utter bliss, and soon he was cumming, a groan escaping him as he leans down to capture your lips in his.

With a smile, he collapses beside you with a grunt. Gently grabbing your hand to kiss your palm, “I love you Akira… I always have.” 

Running a hand through his wet hair, you smile, “I know, as do I.” 

You both laid there for a few minutes, and finally you decided to get up. “So, I think i'll need you help getting up..” He sighs.

You smile softly at him, shaking your head as you grab his hand, screeching when he pulls you onto his chest. 

“But not yet, let's just lay here for a while.” He says, kissing your head. You close your eyes, relaxing into him. 

'This is love..’ you thought, smiling to yourself.


End file.
